


Forever

by MovingOn1 (orphan_account)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Hate Crimes, M/M, Mugging, Physical Disability, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MovingOn1
Summary: Alex has amnesia, after surviving a brutal mugging. Michael will stay by his side, and do anything in his power to get Alex to remember him. But one thing remains. Alex knows he has feelings for Michael. He's just not sure why
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Michael was sound asleep when he got the call. The call that shifted his entire world, where it would be forever changed. He frowned when he saw it was Kyle Valenti. Unlike Alex, he still had a hard time forgiving that man. But he swore, his heart stopped when Kyle spoke.

"Michael, there's been an incident."

Silence.

"It has to do with Alex, doesn't it?" Michael _knew_ that was the only reason why Kyle would call. Kyle paused, before continuing.

"Yeah. There was a hate crime with Wyatt Long, and his crew. They mugged Alex, and beat him pretty bad. I...he's awake, and his limbs are okay."

"But?" Guerin asked, fear protruding to the surface. 

"But he has amnesia, Michael. He doesn't remember _anything_ , or _anyone."_

Michael's face paled,

"I'll be right there."

When he skidded to the waiting room, he saw Liz Ortecho there. She flung herself onto Michael.

"I'm so sorry, Mikey," she murmured. He was trembling as she touched him. 

"Is it true? What Kyle said, about the memory thing?"

She nodded, looking grim.

"He doesn't know who I am," she sighed. "I...I didn't mention the alien situation to him, don't worry. "

Michael swallowed.

"That's honestly the least of my concerns."

Kyle walked over to him.

"Good, you're here. I wasn't sure...if you would make it."

"It's Alex. I'll always make it," Guerin told him, firmly. Kyle nodded.

"You and I have that in common."

"I want to see him," Michael persisted. Liz and Kyle looked at each other. Valenti sighed.

"Michael, be prepared-"

"Yeah, his memory has been wiped."

"Not just that...His face is pretty beat up."

Michael bit his lip.

"Okay."

He trailed behind Liz and Kyle. Then his face turned ash white when they moved so he could see Alex.

Kyle wasn't lying about Alex's face.

His eyes were bruised, and swollen. So were his lips. And his nose was broken. Alex was also awake, so Michael tried to hide his reaction.

"Who are you?" Alex croaked out, his voice sounding weak.

Michael felt wind get knocked under him, and Liz helped him sit down.

"I'm Michael Guerin."

Alex studied him.

"Are we friends?"

Michael nodded, slowly trying to catch up to speed with what was going on.

"Yeah. We're really good friends."

Alex sized him up, some more.

"Yeah, you seem like someone I'd be friends with," he decided. He closed his eyes, then. "Tired."

"Go to sleep," Michael offered, trying not to let his voice quiver. "I'll be staying here, for a while." When Alex drifted off, Liz wrapped Michael into a tight hug, and both sobbed as they wondered if their Alex would ever return to them-again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alex woke, with a piercing headache. He noticed that the Valenti Doctor was asleep, as was the curly haired cowboy. He felt a tug at his heart when he stared at the curly haired young man. He knew, in the marrow of his bones, that there was connection there. He just didn't know why/The word "lovers" rested on his lips, and seemed to fit the best. But he was still trying to get used to being conscience, and understanding the world around him. It was so strange to have to be so self aware, and figure out who was who. From what he could tell Kyle Valenti was his friend-but not friends with the cowboy. Who's name was Michael Guerin. At least, not by the way Guerin seemed to side eye Kyle Valenti. He, and this "Liz Ortecho" was also friends. And they seemed to be connected, in a way, with a deep secret. A secret they sure as hell wouldn't tell him. He sensed he was missing people, but not many. That his "family" was small.He sat up when he saw a young adult, blond haired woman enter the room. She was wrinkling her nose.

"Jesus, Michael, you slept here all night?" The curly haired cowboy jolted awake.

"Nice, Isobel. You could have knocked."

"Where's the fun in that?" Michael growled, and she looked jolted

"All right, remind me not to talk to you before you have your caffeine. Or beer. Which do you want?"

"Both," Michael grunted.

"You think that's wise, Michael?" Another cowboy looking young man entered the room. "With everything going on?."Alex frowned, trying to connect this new stranger to the picture.

"Okay Max," Michael grouched. "You're not my dad, so stop trying already." Max, and Isobel. They were family? Or they seemed to want to be family with Michael. Alex wasn't sure how much Michael wanted to be family with them.

"Will you three knock it off?" Kyle's voice startled him, as he glanced to the other side. "You're confusing the hell out of Alex." Alex appreciated how protective Kyle looked, and sounded. 

The two 'siblings' looked at each other.

"So it's true?" Isobel asked, quietly. "You have amnesia? And really can't remember anything, or anyone?"

"No ma'am," Alex spoke softly, which caused more of a reaction than he had anticipated.

"Okay, he definitely doesn't know you, Iz, if he's calling you ma'am," Max responded. She shook her head, and sighed.

"My name is Isobel Evans. And it's nice to meet you, again."

"Alex, but...I guess you know that."

She gave a sad smile.

"At least you remember your own name," she added. Guerin, Max, and Kyle glared at her. "Sorry!"

"My name is Max," the other man spoke. "Max Evans. We're Michael Guerin's siblings."

Ah, siblings. That explained the interaction.

"I see." Alex nodded, almost solemnly, as he processed this information. 

"Alex is tired," Kyle commented. "You should come back, later."

"I'm staying," Guerin remarked, calmly-but firm. Alex watched, as the two sized each other up.

"Fine," Kyle relented. "But _no_ causing him stress, okay?"

"Deal," Michael agreed. Isobel left, giving Alex a kiss on the cheek. Max gave him a sorrowful look-and Kyle promised to be back with pain meds.

"Finally,"Geurin sighed. "We're alone."

Alex gave a faint, and still confused, smile.

"Look," Michael coughed, looking unsure. "I know...I know you don't know who I am. Or who I am to _you_ , but I'm not planning to leave your side. Unless, of course, you...you want me to?"

"No," Alex whispered. "I don't, that's the thing. And yet...I don't know why."

Michael scooted closer, with a longing look in his eyes. Finally Alex couldn't take it.

"Move in, more," he begged. Guerin paused, and slowly did. Then Alex leaned over, and kissed Michael.

Michael jerked back, shocked.

Alex almost blushed.

"I've...um...been wanting to do that since you got here," Alex admitted, almost nervously. "I don't know why."

Michael coughed.

"I...um, look, I can explain why later...But I'm only not doing it because...it doesn't feel right,okay? I'm not upset you did it!" Michael added, when he saw Alex's face fall. "I'm just not sure how...ethical it is for me to continue...with our...history."

"Can we just hold hands, then? " Alex pleaded, wanting to be closer to Michael. Michael paused, and shifted. And finally, he caved. It got so exhausting to stay away, all the time. He held Alex's hand, and sat there-as Alex fell back to sleep. Still glad he kissed this strange man, even if he didn't know why he had to.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I had taken a couple of weeks off to be with family-since I'm not sure if we could hang out with them during holidays regarding flying issue. But now back to writing really regular again!

* * *

Alex was studying the sleeping Guerin next to him. They were still holding hands, and Alex rubbed Michael's knuckle gently. He felt such an intense connection, and he didn't know _why._

When he closed his eyes an angry man's face appeared

_He was a teenager, in some shed with Guerin-who was also a teen._

_"Dad, please!"_

_"This has NOTHING to do with you!"_

_The angry man was choking Alex. Michael intervened, and the angry man smashed Michael's hand with a hammer. Alex cried out_

Alex sat up, shouting.

Michael jerked away.

"Alex, it's okay!" Guerin soothed the young man. Alex's eyes were blinking at a rapid pace.

"Your hand," Alex whispered. "Some asshole hurt your hand."

Michael stiffened, and looked slightly confused, until Alex looked at his formerly wounded hand.

"Ah..." Michael cleared his throat. How did he tell Alex who that "asshole" was?

"That uh...asshole was your father, Alex. You were remembering something that happened when we were kids."

He tried changing the subject.

"But this is _good news_. That means your memories are coming back!"

Alex blinked, and let a tear roll down his face.

"Michael...my _father_ did this to you? I...H.. _how_ did you find the ability to hang out with me, after? To still care for me?"

Michael squeezed his hand, with a protective side on him.

" _Because you are not your father_ ," Michael told him, sharper than he had intended.

Alex swallowed, and let a tear roll down his face.'

"Why did my father do that to you?" He whispered, confusion mixed with pure innocence. The rawness of his innocence made Michael nervous to explain.

"Did he hate you *that* much?"

More hesitation, and Alex lowered his eyes.

"It was _me_ he hated, right? Me, because...because I'm gay?"

Michael grabbed his hand more tightly.

"Look Alex. Your father is fucking _nuts_ not to see....not to see the wonderful son he has. _Nuts_."

Alex said nothing. 

"You're not leaving?" He bleated out, almost embarrassed he had to ask. Michael shook his head. Stubbornness etched on his face.

" _Never_."

" _I never look away, not really._ "

Those words came back, hitting Alex like a gust of wind.

He was certain Michael said those words at some point.

And for now, that memory was enough to sustain him.

To blanket him with comforting hope, as he let his eyes fall. Relieved that he wouldn't have to go through this, alone. 


End file.
